Market demand for smaller and more functional electronic devices has driven the development of semiconductor components, including semiconductor packages, and entire systems disposed on a semiconductor chip. The space available inside the electronic devices is limited, particularly as the electronic devices are made smaller.
Some electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, employ a variety of design-specific semiconductor chips, and it is desirable to minimize the size of these semiconductor chips. Other electronic devices include power transistors and diodes that are employed in the automotive industry and are exposed to demanding temperature and vibration environments. It is desirable to provide power semiconductor devices with thin chips having improved heat dissipation.
Thin semiconductor chips are useful in a wide range of applications, but the difficulty in handling such thin devices remains an unsolved challenge.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.